


The Hollow Crown - The wayward prince

by littlemissdeath



Category: The Hollow Crown (2012)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Drunk Sex, Im crap at old English, M/M, Masturbation, Nudity, Written as a play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissdeath/pseuds/littlemissdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Hollow crown story Henry IV and Henry V, of Prince Hal [Hiddleston] and his deviate ways. Hal/Poins Hal/Falstaff [he's not at fat in my version more like solid, not obese] m/m, daddy issues. written as a play, far from accurate.. especially my menial attempts to write in old English!</p><p>Im not an English lit person, and my words will likely be inaccurate and not historically accurate. I don't care, this is my story of Tom, I mean Hal .. who look disturbingly like a blonde Loki... and with his cheek mischievous attitude and non-desire for his father's throne... hash tag typecast? ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hollow Crown - The wayward prince

King Henry IV

Henry/Hal Prince of Wales

Poins

Sir John Falstaff

Act 1

Scene 1

London, Tavern [a couple of years before Henry IV pt 1]

The revelries were loud and boisterous. Much singing and drinking and joking was being had by the scruffy and simple for of the kingdom. One man seems to be partaking in equal merriment and is seen as equal to them, however he is not. He is far above their station, he is the future king, Prince Hal.

The young prince not more than 3 and twenty years with a slender build and strength to match any knight. He is seasoned in combat and had no fear when he draws his sword. Of late he has no intentions of taking the throne nor the duties that he would be required to undertake. He has taken to petty crime, pick pocketing and drunken conflicts.

His station with has kept him from incarceration and his only punishment was stern words of disappointment from his father the King. He did feel hurt when he was chastised, especially in front of the court and his brothers. This did not stop his desire to frequent the tavern and play his opinions of the state of affairs and especially his father.

Prince Hal shook his head as his hair and face were now drenched in cheap wine. He wiped his hand across his face and smiled with an open and happy smile. He stood and spread his arms as if to call all to embrace him. they all cheered.

Hal: What fine sport, but does no one love me enough to fill my cup?

Poins: If I fill your cup wilts it be spilt in such a manner that you would only have less than half fill your belly and the spill further drench your fine clothes as if you bathed in wine?

Hal, with his arm around his close friends shoulder: Aye, it may do, but I do not see that skin such as mine tasting of wine would not make pleasure more intoxicating?

Poins, shied and places his hand to the young prince's chest to both steady him and push him away for his closeness was overly fond: But you have not lay with a woman who would taste your skin.

Hal Pulled back in shock and embarrassment: I have many encounters with women good Ned.

Poins: Aye, you have kissed and touched their fare skin and cupped their bosom and let your lips touch other than their mouths, but I would bet 1000 pounds that you have not made the beast with two backs.

Hal: Enough of this, you have had too many cups and you know not what you say.

Hal stumbled away and grabbed a pitcher and poured himself another, spilling some on the table he then paused and glanced to his friend, this time with a growing anger in his eyes. The prince downed the cup and did slam it to the table.

Poins felt unease that he had upset his friend and held up his hands in surrender and stepped towards him: Apologies my dear sweat Hal, I did not mean offence.

Hal: No Offence? Your words covey otherwise. You seek to usurp me even before I wear the crown?

Poins: Nothing of the sort! I merely offer you counsel.

Hal turned his back and ascended the stairs. Poins followed him in haste and grabbed his arm to assist him.

Hal: You think yourself qualified to impart such wisdom?

Poins: You are too drunk to see reason nor even hear such wisdom my good friend.

Hal: I am not drunk. Can I not stand without help? Can I not sing and my words be understood? Nay I am not drunk!

The prince grabbed his friend as they reached the top of the stairs and thrust his hips towards him, then pressed him to the wall. He grabbed his neck and pressed his lips to his friend's ear.

Hal: But I may be yet drunk if I do what it is that I feel.

Poins swallowed hard as he felt the prince's body press firmly against him : Dear Hal, what is this you are afraid of?

Hal: Come now, to my apartment, I have something I cannot show here, but fear this situation would give further rise to my feelings that words would not need be spoke to articulate my intentions.

Poins saw Hal glance down and away in shame but then when his eyes raised up, he saw the desperation of lust. He then felt that it was not the simple cod-piece that pressed into his thigh but the arousal of the man who's breath was now heavy on his cheek.

He was then dragged along the baloney and down the hall to the simple apartment of the young prince. Hal shoved his friend in and closed the door and thusly locked it. He turned and a calm confidence was his demeanour. No longer nervous and drunken.

Hal pulled off his coat and then his light woollen shirt. He strode bare chested towards his shocked friend and gripped his cheeks in his hands and then kissed him deeply and more passionately that he had experienced.

Poins was at first in shock but the sensation was one of love and he reciprocated the contact and placed his hands upon the muscular frame of the heir. He felt the hands leave his cheeks and begin to tug his clothes. The kissing and grappling began more frantic and primal.

Hal pushed Ned down upon his bed and lay over him that their hips did grind together. Despite the winter a heat formed between them that put sweat upon their brows. Hal paused and pushed up to look him in the eyes.

Hal: Dear Ned, would you tell me if my skin tastes of wine?

He embraced him and Poins' lips and stubbled cheek explored and tasted his chest.

Poins: Aye it is sweet my liege. Just as the wine, but I think you may be the true sweetness that graces my lips.

Hal: Then taste me more!

London, Tavern. Mid morning. Falstaff knocks on the door of the prince and rattled the locked door.

Falstaff: Awake you princeling! The sun is almost too high for morning to be said!

Hal stirred in his bed. He woke holding his head and glance over at the man in his bed. Both were shirtless and atop of the covers. Hal slowly stood and walked to the door. Poins roused and rubbed his eyes.

Poins: Good heavens why and what has happened to my head?

Hal: As I think my head equally is feeling as if it were struck with a mace. I think that we may have found the limit of cups we could have.

Poins: No, I think I could still have more.

Falstaff: Open the door, I have news!

Poins: Do not open it just yet.

Hal: If I do not he will surly destroy it and I would have a draft that would chill me more than I am presently without my shirt. My shirt. Whereist my shirt?

Poins: here. As is mine, but I see that mine has fared worse than yours! It seems that a pack of wolves may have helped me shed my clothes!

Hal smiled and looked down at his friends ripped shirt. He reached to his cupboard and retrieved one of his own for him. Ned smiled and dressed.

Hal: But I do not remember the wolves that graced this room.

Poins: I do not remember much of the evening, much less how I came to be without my shirt beside you.

Hal: Nor I. But as you are my friend, I would say we may have drunk our cups and then engaged in a spar before the wine had finally subdue us.

Poins with his arm over Hal's shoulder and patting his chest in companionship: Aye, that I think the likely cause of our state. Come, let's see what the old knight has to say that he must break down the door.


End file.
